On a surface of indicating elements (displays, cellular phones, etc.) for outdoor use, a weather-resistant film that does not deteriorate even when exposed to ultraviolet rays for a long period of time is attached.
A weather-resistant film produced by laminating a hard coat layer containing a UV absorber on a film-like resin (PET) has been developed.
As one example, there is a UV-absorbing layer that can be formed by applying a resin composition prepared by mixing a UV absorber into a resin to at least one side of a thermoplastic film in the form of an organic solvent solution or aqueous dispersion (Patent Document 1, paragraph 0011).